


Stuck with You

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring Danny Rand, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sick Ward Meachum, Sickfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Ward is not sick. He doesn't get sick. Only if Danny gets that through his head.





	Stuck with You

He _was_ not sick.

Ward swallowed that nasty, congested feeling in his throat, and put on a _faux smile_ for Danny. The idiot was following him around the office, sending him chicken noodle soup, along with plenty of liquids, buying him all of these _meds_ , and stalking him as if there was no tomorrow. He was fine. Ward never got sick, and he was certainly not sick right now. Only if the _idiot_ would get it.

Ward looked at the file and then at Danny. “What?” He rolled his eyes when Danny placed his hand on Ward’s forehead.

“Oh!” Danny pulled his hand away. “You are burning up! This is _not_ good!”

Ward sighed and continued scanning the file over. He _had_ to make a decision before noon, and he had no time for Danny and his _so-called_ concerns. 

“Ward!” Danny placed his hand on his forehead again, and this time, only leaned in closer, trying to do, god knew what. “You’re _sick._ I _can’t_ let you work like this. I _thought_ my healthy, hearty soups might cure you.”

Ward glanced away from the file. “Your soups _nearly_ cost me a visit to the hospital, so no, Danny, your ‘soups’ aren’t helping to cure this _nonexistent_ illness of mine,” he said and regretted his words immediately, as his throat started to scratch, and he ended up coughing up a storm.

“Oh, gosh, you really are sick!” Danny handed him the bottle of energy drink. He accepted it, of course. He couldn't exactly refuse it when he felt like his stomach would tear any minute now.

He opened it with shaky fingers, and moaned when the cool, refreshing liquid made its way down his throat.

He drank half of the drink before he felt better, much more energized.

Danny looked at him concernedly. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Must be the dust.”

Danny scoffed. “Ward, you’re sick. I’m taking you to the hospital.” He looked away and placed a hand sheepishly on the back of his neck. “Actually, you have an appointment at—” He stopped and glanced at the clock. “—uh, in thirty minutes.”

“Thirty Minutes?!” he asked incredulously. “Danny, please tell me you didn’t book an appointment with the doctor for me.”

Danny huffed. “I did. You are sick. And you weren’t going to admit it anytime soon, so I had to take matters into my own hands. That _are_ what friends are for.”

Ward groaned. “You _don’t_ have the right to book doctor’s appointments for me. Don’t do it again.”

“I’m happy to abuse that right then,” he said smartly, crossing his arms across his chest. “Because, you, Ward, are sick, and everyone is too scared to let you know. But I’m your friend and I’m not scared of you. And you’re going to the hospital and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“No, I’m not going anywhere.”

Danny stared him down, and Ward, too, decided to stare the idiot down. In the end, he had no choice, but to follow the idiot to the _hospital._

**_ <><_><><><><> **

“— see I _knew_ you were sick,” Danny told him when they were out of the hospital.

“Just a cold. I’ll be fine.” He shook his head at the sight of Danny licking the red lollipop. “Why did you accept that?”

“She handed it to me.” He shrugged. “I couldn’t say no.”

Ward continued walking.

“You know,” Danny started and Ward groaned. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

“What?” He had a blank look on his face, but he soon recovered, and pushed Danny off when he crowded his space. “No! You’re leaving me alone!”

“No, I can’t trust you to take care of yourself.”

“I trust me,” Ward snapped. “I don’t care what you think.”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m your friend, and I can’t let you do this to yourself.”

Ward groaned and was lucky to be at his car, but Danny gently shoved him to the passenger seat, and that had him rallied up.

“What the hell, Danny?!”

“You _can’t_ drive in your condition,” Danny supplied, locking the key into the ignition.

“My condition? MY CONDITION? I’m _not_ … do you even know how the common cold works?”

“I know enough. Now shut up! I _don’t_ want to lose my attention when I’m driving.”

“You can't tell me to shut up. You don’t have the right—”

“Ward, you shouldn’t be talking so much. It _isn’t_ good for you in your condition. You _need_ to take care of yourself. It’s very important,” he scolded him as if he were some child.

Ward slumped into his seat, and he didn't even had the chance to buckle his seatbelt, because Danny had went and done it. He _was_ not sick, not really, especially not how the idiot thought he was.

“You relax. And I’ll make you some nice, warm chicken noodle soup.”

Ward groaned and sat back miserably in his seat. Danny was going to kill him! If he _got_ sick, actually sick, it would be from Danny’s horrible cooking. His soups tasted like raw sewage.

“See, isn’t that better?”

Ward groaned. _No, it isn’t_ , he thought, _because you’ve cost me a very important client._

 

 


End file.
